dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
BIGBANG
Archivo:35eg.jpg Big Bang *'Nombre:' Big Bang (빅뱅)thumb|296px *'Núm. de miembros:' 5 chicos *'Orígen:' Corea del Sur *'Color oficial:' Amarillo,Negro y Plomo *'Nombre fanclub oficial: '''V.I.P **'¿Por que VIPS?: Significa Very Important Person (Personas muy importantes), que eso es lo que somo para Big Bang sus fans. Sus lightsticks llevan una corona y son de color amarillo *'Agencia: 'YG Entertainment Carrera *'''2006 Agosto DEBUT Si bien antes del debut de Big Bang, cada uno de los miembros tuvo algún grado de popularidad en la industria del entretenimiento, ganaron mayor popularidad a partir del documental "Big bang Documentary" de once episodios que emitió el canal Mnet en el verano del 2006, en el que se mostraba el entrenamiento de los miembros antes de su debut como grupo. Hicieron su debut el 19 de agosto 2006 en la Arena de Gimnasia en el Parque Olímpico de Seúl durante el concierto de la Familia YG El primer single del grupo, " Bigbang ", fue lanzado, contenía las canciones "We Belong Together", "Nunmulppunin Babo", y "This Love", El segundo single, Big Bang is V.I.P Su tercer single B I G B A N G 0 3 fue lanzado en noviembre que siguió el éxito de los singles previos, Más tarde, ese mismo año, se creó el fanclub oficial de la banda, V.I.P. Y a finales de diciembre de 2006, Big Bang realizo su primer concierto, The Real. *'2007 - 2008 : ÉXITO' En febrero del 2007, Big Bang lanzó su álbum en vivo, la primera / Real Live Concert. El grupo también comenzó su Want You tour, visitando cinco ciudades: Incheon , Daegu , Changwon , Jeonju y Busan . Entre mayo y julio del 2007 Big Bang realizó su primer tour a nivel nacional, titulado Want You y realizaron varias actividades solistas, así como colaboraciones con otros artistas de YG Entertainment. En Agosto, Big Bang sacó su primer mini álbum titulado Always, que recibió críticas positivas tanto por parte de fans como de la prensa, en especial la canción Lies), compuesta y escrita por el líder del grupo, G-Dragon. Lies alcanzó el nº1 en el show Popular Songs de la SBS convirtiendose en un verdadero hit. En Noviembre de ese mismo año lanzaron otro mini álbum: Hot Isssue que también fue bastante exitosa. Las promociones para “Last Farewell”, comenzaron en forma temprana y el grupo apareció en varios programas de música y variety shows. Last Farewell , llegó a la cima de varios charts y ganó el premio "Song of the Month Digital Music Award" de Cyworld. También lideró el chart Juke-On por ocho semanas consecutivas. También realizaron su segundo concierto en diciembre, BIGBANG is GREAT, donde las entradas se agotaron en 10 minutos. Cabalgando sobre el éxito de su mini-álbum, el grupo recogido numerosos premios a finales del año, incluyendo "Mejor Grupo Masculino" y "Canción del Año" del 2007 M.NET / KM Music Festival. Más tarde recibió el "Artista del Año", otorgado por el día de Seúl Music Awards. A principios del 2008 Big Bang lanzó su primer álbum para el mercado japonés, For the World, con nuevas versiones en inglés de los singles previos y la canción How Gee (una versión remix de How Gee de Black Machine). El disco llegó al # 10 en el Oricon, a pesar de la falta de promociones. El 28 y 29 de marzo Big Bang mantuvo su primer concierto en Japón, en el JCB hall en Tokyo. El 4to mini álbum del grupo, titulado With U, fue lanzado a fines de Mayo. Además de la canción que le daba título, el álbum incluyó varios de sus anteriores hits, como Last Farewell (retitulada como Baby Baby) y This Love, grabadas en inglés. También fue grabada una versión en japonés de la canción My Girl, cantada por Tae Yang. Al regresar a Corea, los miembros se dedicaron nuevamente a sus actividades solistas y el 8 de Agosto del 2008 Big Bang lanzó su tercer mini álbum, Stand Up, promocionándolo con el tema principal Haru Haru - que puede ser traducido como Día tras día- que superó los 100.000 en ventas. En un día la canción llegó al número uno en varios charts online. Todas las canciones de Stand Up fueron compuestas por G-Dragon, con excepción de A Good Man, compuesta por TOP. El 22 de Octubre del 2008 lanzaron su primer full álbum japonés, Number 1, que alcanzó el 3er puesto en el Oricon Dayli, y fue seguido del titulado Stand Up Tour por algunas de las principales ciudades de Japón. Luego del éxito del mini álbum Stand Up, el 5 de Noviembre del 2008 se puso a la venta el 2do full ábul coreano Remember, cuya canción principal, Sunset Glow un sampling de un famoso tema pop coreano, alcanzó el 1er puesto en numerosos charts. Big Bang recibió su segundo "Artista del Año" de la Música 2008 M. KM entrega de premios del Festival NET. *'2009: DIVERSIFICACIÓN' El grupo viajó a Japón para grabar y lanzar su primer single japonés, "My Heaven", en junio su gran debut en Japón. Una traducción al japonés de su sencillo coreano "Heaven" en su trabajo "Stand Up". Para promover el sencillo, el grupo actuó en varios programas de noticias de la mañana, que conducen a su single de debut en el número 3 en las listas de Oricon. Su segundo single japonés, "Gara Gara Go!"salio el 8 de julio de 2009 y alcanzó el número 5 en las listas de Oricon. Después de sus actividades de promoción japonésa , Big Bang regresó a Corea, donde los miembros se dedicaron en actividades en solitario. El 18 de agosto, G-Dragon lanzó su álbum debut "Heartbreaker", que dio lugar a varios sencillos incluyendo su canción titulada como el disco. Taeyang lanzó dos singes digital," Where U At " y "Wedding Dress", para promover su segundo álbum, que saldrá a principios de 2010. TOP actuó en el drama Iris. Big Bang lanzaron la canción tema para el drama de la TBS de Japón Ohitorisama. La canción fue lanzada como sencillo, titulado "Koe Wo kikasete" o "Let Me Hear Your Voice", el 4 de noviembre de 2009 A finales de 2009 se anunció Big bang celebrará su concierto anual, "2010 Big Bang Concierto Big Show", del 29 al 31 de enero 2010 en el Estadio Olímpico de Seúl. Al mes siguiente, se embarcaron su Electric Love Tour 2010 en Japón. El grupo regresó en febrero, con el lanzamiento de "Lollipop Pt.2",la canción fue utilizada para coincidir con promociones para LG Cyon 's de teléfono Lollipop. y también alcanzó el número uno en las cartas digitales. A raíz, que recibió el "Mejor 5 Artistas premio" Nuevo a partir de Japan Gold Disc Awards. El 17 de mayo, el grupo lanzó el video musical de seguimiento de los mismos japoneses sencillo "Tell Me Goodbye", en las relaciones de promoción con el re-lanzamiento japonés de Corea del drama Iris. Y cerca del final de mayo, el grupo recibió los premios para 'Mejor Video Pop "y" Mejor Nuevo Artista en el MTV Video Music Awards Japón 2010. *'2010 - 2011: EL REGRESO COMEBACK' A mediados del 2010 la YG confirmó a través de su blog oficial que Big Bang retomaría sus actividades en Corea, trayéndolos de vuelta al escenario con la primera sub-unidad del grupo la cual estaría conformada por G-Dragon y T.O.P, su disco sería lanzado en Diciembre del 2010 con sus respectivos videos musicales. A esto le sigue el regreso de SeungRi a los escenarios tras la exitosa presentación de su Strong Baby años atrás. Se ha confirmado que el lanzamiento oficial de este nuevo trabajo en solitario es para el 20 de enero del 2011, el álbum contara con 7 canciones, 6 de las cuales fueron compuestas por el mismo. El dia 24 de febrero del 2011 fue lanzado el cuarto mini álbum (7 canciones) de la banda llamado Tonight el cual fue un rotundo éxito de pre-venta con mas de 100.000 copias ,razón por la cual hoy en dia son considerados el grupo K-pop mas influyente de los últimos 10 años. El día sábado 26 de febrero del 2011 la cadena pública Coreana SBS transmitió un especial llamado Big Bang comeback show donde los chicos tuvieron la posibilidad de promocionar su nuevo álbum Tonight durante poco mas de una hora, situación que no se había dado desde el comback de Seo Taiji unos años atrás. También la cadena por cable MNet produjo un especial de una hora para que los chicos pudieran promocionar todas las canciones de su nuevo álbum mas algunas de su antiguo y destacado repertorio como Lies y Last Farewell. También los días 25, 26 y 27 se celebró el concierto anual llamado BIGSHOW 2011 el cual contó con las presentaciones tanto grupales, individuales y como sub-unidad (GD&TOP). El show fue un éxito en ventas y ademas fue parte del comeback oficial de Big Bang ya que se interpretaron algunas canciones de su nuevo álbum. Durante la penúltima semana del mes de marzo del 2011, el blog oficial de la YG colgó una imagen que decia I hate this love song en donde I hate this tenia un color anaranjado mientras que love song uno mas rojizo, con el paso de los días se develó que ambas pertenecían a las 2 nuevas canciones que la banda promocionaría a través de un nuevo mini álbum Stupid Liar y Love Song, incluso se reveló que la primera compitió junto a tonight para ser la canción principal en el 4to mini album, pero por diferentes razones se decidió dejarla para este nuevo cd "4.5" el cual incluye ademas un solo de Daesung y canciones pertenecientes a los álbumes solos (Taeyang) y como dúo (GD&TOP), El dia 1 de abril la YG mostró el primer teaser de la canción Stupid Liar el cual dura de 36 segundos y ha recibido mas de 330.000 visitas en 1 día youtube. Para el dia 8 de abril esta previsto el lanzamiento de este mini álbum 4.5 con su respectivo MV de Love song el cual el primer dia de lanzamiendo alcanzo el milllon de puntos de vista en solo un dia en Youtube, y en dos dias ya tenian 2 millones de vista en youtube siendo el mas visto en ranking mundial de Youtube.Durante mayo y junio estarán presentándose en Japón con su nueva gira llamada Love & Hope Tour 2011. Integrantes 'G-Dragon ' thumb|368px Nombre artístico: '''G-Dragon (G-드래곤) '''Nombre real: '''Kwon Ji Yong (권지용) '''Posición: '''Líder, vocalista y rapero '''Fecha de nacimiento: 18-Agosto-1988 Altura: 177cm Peso: 54 kg Tipo de sangre: A Familia: '''Padres y una hermana mayor '''Debut: DaeHanMinGook Hip Hop Flex (2001) Especialidades: '''Bailar, beat boxing, componer, cantar, el Chino y el Inglés. '''Hobbies: '''Dibujar y escuchar música. '''Le gusta:''' La moda, cocinar, los perros, los coches, los libros (poemas, mangas y revistas), ver dibujos. '''Curiosidades Es uno de los mas admirados y queridos en Corea. Ademas de ser cantante es tambien compositor y productor. GD compuso Lies, Last Farewell y Haru Haru. Es uno de los idols mas deseados de corea, Es un icono joven de la moda por su buen estilo. Desde los 12 años ya tenia una gran base de fans aun si haber debutado. G-dragon ha compuesto todo el 4 minialbum de Big Bang. 'TaeYang ' thumb|386px Nombre artístico: '''TaeYang (태양) '''Nicknames: YB Taekwon (YB 태권), SOL Nombre real: Dong Young Bae (동영배) Posición: Vocalista Fecha de nacimiento: '''18-Mayo-1988 '''Altura: 176cm Peso: 56 kg Tipo de sangre: AB Familia: Padres y un hermano mayor. Debut: 'YG Family 2nd Album (2002) '''Hobbies: '''Jardinería,escuchar música, ver TV. '''Especialidades: '''Rapear, bailar, beat boxing, cantar y los idiomas (Chino, Japonés y coreano). '''Le gusta: ', el verano, la ropa, los videojuegos y el manga. '''Cantantes que admira: '''Justin, Omarion y Usher. thumb|356pxT.O.P '''Nombre artístico: T.O.P Nombre real: '''Choi Seung Hyun (최승현) '''Nicknames: '''Tempo, Tabi. '''Posición: '''Rapero, beat boxer y compositor. '''Fecha de nacimiento: '''04-Noviembre-1987 '''Altura: '''181cm '''Peso: '''65kg '''Tipo de sangre: B Especialidades: '''Rap, beat box, componer. '''Le gusta: '''Las actuaciones de teatro, los musicales y el diseño de moda. '''Curiosidades Es uno de mas atractivos y queridos de Corea, su voz ronca se distingue de cualquier otro rapero. Ademas de ser uno de los mejores raperos tambien es un gran actor y lo ha demostrado actuando en dramas y peliculas recibiendo elogios y premios. Cantantes que admira: 'Usher, Omarion, Jay-Z y B2K. 'DaeSung thumb|left|330px Nombre artístico: Daesung (대성) Nombre real: Kang Dae Sung (강대성) Nickname: D-LITE Posición:'' ''Vocalista Fecha de nacimiento: 26-Abril-1989. Altura: 178cm Peso: 62 kg Especialidad: Cantar Le gusta: El rap, beat box, Doraemon Cantantes que admira: Usher, Omarion, Ne-Yo y Wheesung. Curiosidades Tiene una de las mejores voces de Corea, Daesung tambien ha actuado en varios variety shows- programas de variedades. 'SeungRi' thumb|left|330px Nombre artístico: '''Seung Ri (승리) '''Nombre real: Lee Seung Hyun (이승현) Nicknames: V.I , Victory Posición: '''Vocalista '''Fecha de nacimiento: 12-Diciembre-1990 Altura: 176cm Peso: 57 kg Familia: Padres y una hermana pequeña. Especialidades: '''Cantar, bailar y las coreografías. '''Personalidad: '''Bromista, Carismático. '''Le gusta: Los idiomas extranjeros. Cantantes que admira: Justin Timberlake y Omarion. Ilhan Discografia 'Discografia Coreana' 'Albums' 'Mini Albums' 'Singles' Repackage 'Discografia Japonesa' 'Albums' 'Mini Albums' 'Singles' 'OST' Videografía thumb|left|294px|Always - Big Bangthumb|right|294px|Baby Baby - Big Bang thumb|left|294px|Dirty Cash - Big Bangthumb|right|294px|La La La - Big Bang thumb|left|294px|We Belong Together - Big Bangthumb|right|294px|Nunmul Punin Pabo - Big Bang thumb|left|294px|How Gee - Big Bangthumb|right|294px|Number 1 - Big Bang thumb|left|294px| A Fool's Only Tears - Big Bangthumb|right|294px|Forever with you - Big Bangthumb|left|294px|GARAGARAGO!! - Big Bang thumb|right|294px|Lies - Big Bang thumb|right|294px|Haru Haru - Big Bangthumb|left|294px|Tell Me Goodbye - Big Bang thumb|left|294px|Big Bang (빅뱅) Tonight ♥thumb|right|294px|Beautiful Hangover - Big Bang thumb|294px|left|Let Me Hear Your Voice - Big Bang thumb|294px|right|Love Song - Big Bang Galeria de Fotos 3L0.10179938_1_1.jpg|BIG BANG 38833_128945187150559_128936997151378_145208_75032_n.jpg|BIG BANG 38833_128945190483892_128936997151378_145209_6371085_n.jpg|BIG BANG 20081115211703578.jpg|BIG BANG 39006_128944760483935_128936997151378_145185_6929774_n.jpg|BIG BANG 39318_128944787150599_128936997151378_145187_2057539_n.jpg|BIG BANG 39890_132389340139477_128936997151378_160210_1282128_n.jpg|BIG BANG 40259_128937363818008_128936997151378_145167_7103729_n.jpg|BIG BANG 41327_130766663635078_128936997151378_153494_3390034_n.jpg|LOLLIPOP (Part2) 44524_134155253296219_128936997151378_168131_8006093_n.jpg|BIG BANG 47777_134107109967700_128936997151378_167902_6268027_n.jpg|BIG BANG big-bang_20080826_seoulbeats.jpg|BIG BANG CS0.10179880_1_1.jpg|BIG BANG CS0.10179927_1_1.jpg|BIG BANG 40966_134172933294451_128936997151378_168229_5362964_n.jpg|BIG BANG 46274_134107213301023_128936997151378_167917_1752308_n.jpg|BIG BANG 45750_134154536629624_128936997151378_168129_757597_n.jpg|BIG BANG 45697_134106603301084_128936997151378_167900_6042618_n.jpg|BIG BANG tumblrl93xz34ect1qbq2vo.jpg|BIG BANG bbh.jpg|BIG BANG big-bang00324.jpg|BIG BANG ñ,´ñ.PNG|BIG BANG 27711_1476138509869_1425924524_31329210_4834388_n.jpg BIG BANG CUTENESS.JPG big bang cute.jpg BIG BANG NI FALL.jpg B'I'G_B'A'N'G.jpg bang.jpg cute_big_bang.jpg B i g - B a n g.jpg Big Bang _ bang!.jpg Big bang telephone.jpg BIG.BANG.jpg BIG'BANG.jpg Gran explosion.jpg c0084637_49d9a84aac16c.jpg big_bang_fila_new_3.jpg|Para Fila bbv.jpg big_bang_lotte_dutty_cover.jpg big_bang_lotte_duty_3.jpg hgj.PNG 4ac35ef78fd5907e_bigbang_elle_1_preview.jpg jgk.PNG hjg.PNG tumblrlfbior2xwq1qdivfp.gif 0ef9620a20747abe_6.jpg big bangjjj.jpg 9c27684f7a713094_bigbang_w_april2011_preview.jpg 20110321_bigbanggq2.jpg 2cp7yit.jpg gqbb.jpg 13007047111300703952gq4.jpg gqbb4.jpg gqbb1.jpg BB_WKoreascans-01.jpg gqbb2.jpg TODAE_WKoreascans-01.jpg 436.PNG 553.PNG 20110223_bigbang.jpg 55556.PNG 55552.PNG ebb985ebb185.jpg 555.PNG 555556.PNG 130442335302wallpaper10.jpg Big-bang-new-image-5.jpg 20110406_bigbang1.jpg Eb38685937a00f90_17.jpg Big-bang-new-album-2-tea.jpg bigbang1.gif bigbang02dq6.jpg 5307a135.jpg 5843280148_79bd5e71a8_z.jpg 1208489634bigbang12my7.jpg 50c2ef0b.jpg|Big Bang pra NIKON Enlaces FACEBOOK OFICIAL BIG BANG Facebook Oficial CANAL DE YOUTUBE OFICIAL DE BIG BANG *http://www.youtube.com/user/BIGBANG FORO DE BIG BANG *http://z9.invisionfree.com/BigBang_is_GREAT FAN CAFE DAUM OFICIAL DE BIG BANG *http://cafe.daum.net/YGBIGBANG Me2day *DaeSung *G-Dragon Categoría:Kgrupos Categoría:Kpop Categoría:Jpop Categoría:YG Entertainment